


Furniture Shopping

by MightWriter



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightWriter/pseuds/MightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Rhett and Link went furniture shopping and Rhett turned it into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furniture Shopping

Link stroked his fingers along a brown leather headboard, admiring the elegant pattern imprinted into the material.

“Rhett?”

The taller man spun on his from where he was browsing through a seemingly endless collection of colour charts, his attention landing on his boyfriend, and the headboard said boyfriend was holding the corner of.

“What do you think?” Link asked, a shy smile appearing as he watched the other man peer at the leather headboard. Rhett shrugged, causing Link’s hopeful eyes to dim, a frown furrowing on his forehead.

“What’s wrong with it?” Link asked his boyfriend, glancing back at the headboard, then to his boyfriend, with sad eyes.

“How I am supposed to handcuff you to that?” Rhett asked casually, turning back towards the colour charts. Link flushed immediately, dropping his hand from the headboard to wring his fingers together, staring at his feet as he walked past the blonde man towards a fancy headboard with white twirly bars.

—

“Dammit, Link, calm down, it’s just sofa shopping!” Rhett stumbled behind his boyfriend into the furniture store, their hands clasped together tightly so Link didn’t disappear and end up buying anymore storage boxes. Seriously, everything had its own storage box in the new flat.

Rhett trailed behind Link, nodding along half-heartedly whenever Link found a nice sofa, only to move on to an apparently much nicer one just seconds after. Rhett had just wandered down an aisle of bright fabric sofas that Link had waved him over to when he heard a small squeal in the aisle next to his. He found his boyfriend freaking out over a green sofa littered with cute cushions. Rhett smiled, wrapping his arms round the smaller man from behind, his chin resting comfortably on Link’s shoulder.

“S’nice, big enough to fuck you on” Rhett murmured into the shoulder of Link’s t-shirt, grinning into it when he felt Link tense up, a blush rising on his cheeks. Link bit his lip, nodding at his boyfriend.

—

“Let’s just get this over with” Rhett mumbled, following behind his boyfriend as he went directly to the bed frames. Link pulled a face at his boyfriend, shaking his head at him.

“You’re the one who broke it, Rhett” Link pointed out, slowly looking at all the posh bed frames. Drawers under the bed might be handy, he thought. Rhett sighed behind him.

“You’re the one who woke me up with a blowjob” Rhett replied, waving his hand at a simple wooden bed frame with drawers all round.

“Let’s just get that one” He said, grabbing Link’s wrist to spin him round, wrapping his arms round his waist. Link gasped, his hands clasping behind Rhett’s neck. The blonde lowered his head, lips brushing Link’s ear lightly.

“I just wanna get home and have you fuck me into it” Rhett breathes hotly against Link’s ear. The shorter man’s breath catches. Rhett releases him, smirking as his boyfriend immediately calls over the sales assistant.


End file.
